Intangible
by lyltiaraprincess
Summary: A girl leaves her country because of pressure. She comes over to the US and seems foreign to everything. After a while she leaves without her heart but with someone else’s and her secret has yet to come out. RandyOC. Read and Review please.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Sally.

**Note:** Yeah, i just had this idea running through my head. I know this is before my sequel, but i think i can manage both. This is just an idea that was playing around in my head. Tell me what you think, shouldI continue?

"No! I won't do it, you can't control me! I'm not ready to take on that responsibility!"

"It's in your blood; if you don't take it then this country is dead!"

"You can't make me do it, and I won't. I'm not ready like I said! And I don't really want it; all I want to be is a normal girl!"

"You will never be normal, you were born royalty and you will always be royalty."

Sally awoke to someone incessantly poking her. She looked too the owner of the hand and saw that he was a little annoyed.

"Could you please move, some people don't have all day," the male said.

"o0o…I'm sorry. I just drifted off," Sally replied.

She got up from her seat and smiled at the guy, the guy just walked past her without any response. _People are so rude here! Yeah, my mom said that I would always be royalty, yeah right! _She stepped out of the airport and didn't know where to go. Normally, people would take her wherever she wanted to go, all she had to do was say where. She was at the airport and it was crowded. There were so many people here and none of them knew who she was probably. She deeply sighed and walked on her way to life. She was now going to discover the real world.

She walked out the airport and it was as busy as it would be just like in the UK, but this time the different thing about it was that she didn't have any attention. No one cared about her here, they were all busy meeting relatives, doing their jobs, or getting in a cab to go to a business meeting. She knew she would have to find work somewhere because she had very little to live off of. She rarely had to deal with money back home because everything was always taken cared for her.

She wasn't a dumb, snotty, spoiled little rich girl though. She knew how to use money and it wasn't her parents who gave her the little money she had now. Her parents probably didn't even know where she was yet. Her lady maid, Karen, or more like her best friend gave it to her. Sally didn't want to accept because she knew that Karen needed the money, after all she did have seven children to look after! Karen wouldn't hear of Sally not taking the money, she knew that Sally would need it more. She knew what Sally's parent was asking her and thought it too much for the blonde 20 year old to handle. Sally told Karen to tell her parents where she was in two days before they sent British policemen out to find her. She knew Karen would get in trouble so she left a note telling Karen to say that she read it and that was how she found out.

Sally tried hailing a cab but it didn't work very well. She kept trying but it was no use, no one would even give her a second glance. She gave up and went to find somewhere to sit. She was getting very tired and she had no where to go, very little clothes to wear, a low supply of money, and no food. How long would she be able to survive if she didn't find someone to help her out, and it wouldn't be long until someone helped her out.

A 6' blonde guy dressed with sunglasses, a trucker hat, a t-shirt, and jeans was walking out a plane. He had to disguise himself so no one would be able to recognize him. He didn't want anybody swarming over him and ruining a day that was suppose to be peaceful for him. He walked through to baggage claim got his stuff and walked out a exit of the airport. He glanced around seeing that it was busy and probably no one would notice him until his eyes met a girl. She had blonde hair and seemed to be 5'8. She was wearing denim jeans with a pink halter top, and a light jacket. She had a Louis Vuitton bag with her on her side. She seemed sad and he hates seeing a person so down so he went over and tried to help her out.

"Hey miss, are you okay?"

Sally looked up when she heard a voice. She gazed into deep blue eyes. They looked ever so gentle and full of warmth. She blinked and he smiled at her. She broke out of her trance and came back to reality. She remembered that she was stuck at an airport in a foreign place. She suddenly remembered that he asked a question and she was being rude for not responding.

"Um sorry, yeah I'm fine. I just need to hail a cab and I'm out of here. People here are so inconsiderate. I was standing there for a while and no one would even stop."

"Well, I have a rental; I can drive you wherever your destination is."

"Um, I don't really know where it is I'm supposed to go."

She felt that she could trust him, for some reason she just couldn't seem to find anything bad about him. He was attractive and he seemed nice enough. He seemed a little mysterious and seemed to be hiding something with how he was dressed though. She decided to not ask thinking that it would be rude. After all, he did come and see if she was okay or not.

"What do you mean you don't know where you're supposed to go?" He said with a laugh.

"I mean that I'm new here, I know nothing about this place."

His laugh slowly died down and his smile left his face. He saw that she wasn't kidding, she was actually being serious. He thought it dangerous for her to be alone here and it was getting dark. If she had no where to go, she would have to go with him. There were too many creeps running around this place. It wasn't safe for a pretty young girl to be all alone.

**After thought:** Now that you finish reading it, what do you think? Good? Bad? Improvements? Shoud I continue? Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Sally.

**Note:** Here is the second chapter of this story. I hope you guys like it like you liked the first. You find out who the guy is in this chapter. i wodner if it was who you thought. If you remember, the guy was 6' and blondeso it isn't Randy. Take a guess before you read or something. I'd also like to say Happy Birthday to Randy. Happy 25th birthday Randy. 4-1-2005

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Roh:** Aww...thanks for your review!

**huntersgirl:** Thanks for your review too!

**Reema:** I hope you had a good time at the Raw show. I watched it at home! hehe. Thanks for your review.

**shinebright-starlight:** Aww...thanks for the sweet ass review!

**viper-sa:** Thanks, i'm glad you enjoy this story. Thanks for the review.

* * *

"Well, where is your stuff, you can stay with me for a while." 

She knew she could trust him, but that didn't make her any less reluctant. Was she really going to leave with a complete stranger? But when you really think about it, most of her life strangers had controlled it. She always had to set an example, be perfect, never make mistakes, live up to higher standards then anyone really had to. Now was the time for her to live her life right? A little trust couldn't hurt could it?

"Um, this is my stuff," she said while pointing to a tiny luggage.

"You got to be kidding me right?"

"No, I didn't really have time to pack or the strength to carry it all."

"Well, when we get to the hotel, you can call for your other stuff."

"Sorry, I can't do that either."

"Why not?"

Could she really trust this man that she barely met with everything? Will he just use her if he knew who she was? He was doing her a good thing though, the least she could do was tell him what he wanted to hear, but that would have to wait. She already trusted him too much. Anymore, it would seem as if they knew each other for a while. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, that is a little too personal for me to tell you."

He nodded and there was a moment of silence before he remembered that he didn't introduce himself and she didn't either.

"My name is Chris by the way, Chris Irvine."

"Nice to meet you Chris. I'm Sally, Sally Rogers."

"Nice to meet you too. So shall we get going?"

"I think that would be nice."

He carried her little luggage and walked with her to where his rental was supposed to be. He thought a little more about her, she was elegant, well mannered, mature, and intelligent. She seemed to know a lot more then most people, and seemed way more mature then people he worked around with.

They arrived at his rental and he put his and her luggage into the back of the black Durango. She stood at the passenger side door waiting for someone to open the door, but he never came. All he said was "its open." She had to remember, this isn't her old life anymore, this would be a new one. She would have to start getting use to doing stuff by herself.

Chris finally parked, Sally didn't recognize where it was but she knew it wasn't a hotel. She looked over at Chris and found him smiling at her confusion. She wondered what they were doing at this large building with many people walking around. It seemed a little less busy then the airport was.

"Where are we?" Sally asked.

"This is what people here call a mall."

"You mean this is where you guys shop?"

"Yup, let's go."

"Did you need something?"

"No, we're here for you. It's time for you to get some clothes. The good thing is that you don't have to carry it, because I will."

"Um…that is really sweet of you, but I don't have that much money to spare. Of course I'll have to pay you for taking me in, plus I have to think about food…"

Chris had to stop her, "Don't worry about it. You don't have to worry about paying me for letting you stay with me. Food would be on me and this shopping trip, take whatever you want. I have a few credit cards in my wallet."

She didn't know if he had the money or not, she would feel too guilty for using his money. She just met him and he was being too nice to her. She normally had the life; she would buy everything she wanted without looking at the price because she had the money. Now, she was left with around 300 American dollars. She looked at him and he smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I have a few extra bills that I would never use," Chris said seeing the uncertainty on her face.

"I'll pay you back somehow."

"You don't have to think that way. Think of this as a welcome to the US."

She smiled, "Thank you…for everything."

"It's my pleasure."

She went around different stores looking at clothes. She would find clothes she liked, but the price wasn't a very nice one to make Chris buy for her. Chris saw her reluctance and asked her for her size so that he would buy it. She protested a little but finally gave up. Arguing with him was like arguing with a kid. It would never end. When they walked out of the store, she had wasted a total of 1735.68. She was definitely going to have to get a job real fast. Her parents would never support her decision in coming over here therefore they would never give her any money thinking that she would go back.

Chris stayed true to his words. He did carry all her bags. There were quite a few, but it seems to make her happy. He had a little question in his mind though. She seems so rich, yet she is so poor. Who is she? Chris knew he wouldn't be able to ask her yet, not when they barely met. She would have to open up to him, when she was ready.

Sally got to the hotel and felt a little bad. She wasted Chris's money, lets him carry her bags along with his, and wastes more money when he lets her stay with him. He changed the room he had from a single bed to a double bed. They got to the room and Chris also let her pick which bed she wanted. She picked the one closest to the door and settled there. She started unpacking.

"Hey Sally, I don't think that you should unpack everything. We leave in around three days. We're flying to another state. Don't worry about the ticket; I got it all taken care of."

Sally couldn't even speak; he seemed to make everything final. She wouldn't be able to object. She unpacked a few things and heard a knock at the door. Chris was in the bathroom and told her to answer it. She might as well do something for him. She slowly opened the door and found a gorgeous guy on the other side.

* * *

**After thought:** I love feedbacks so keep them coming please. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Sally.

**Thanks to those who reviewed: **

**shinebright-starlight:** Thanks so much for the kick ass review!

**Adalyn:** Randy is in fact gorgeous. But...you might have been deceived. Thanks for the review!

**litachk9:** I'm so glad you like this one. Yay! you trust me. Hehe. Well, thanks for the sweet kick ass review.

**K.I.M:**Yeah, i love Randy and John too.I know what you mean, another one of my story that isn't up yet stars someone other then Randy. For now, I think i'll stick withRandy. Who knows, she just might go to someone else. Thanks a lot for your suggestion, it'll be kept in my head for future reference. Thanks for the review.

**Note: **Well, third chapter now. Hope you guys still like it. I'm really starting to love this story and I hope you guys are too. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"I'm sorry; I think I got the wrong room. They said that Chris would be here." 

She shook off her daydream before the guy was out of ear length. She stopped him before he turned. She yelled, "This is Chris's room."

The man turned back and looked at her. He was a little uncertain but walked back. He had one question running through his head, who was this girl?

"Okay, where is Chris?"

"He's in the restroom right now, he'll be out soon."

"Okay, well when he comes out can you tell him Adam's looking for him."

"Well, you can just come in and wait for him."

"Okay, I'll wait then."

He walked in and sat on a chair. Sally went back to unpacking. Adam seemed to let his curiosity slipped because he suddenly blurted out.

"Who are you? I mean, Chris seems a little old for you."

Sally stopped her packing and looked up. The man in the chair didn't really seem to like her. "My name is Sally. I met Chris at the airport; he was being nice and asked me to stay with him."

"Why'd he ask you to stay with him?"

He sure was asking some personal questions. Linda sighed and was going to answer when another voice cut in.

"Adam, it really isn't any of your business."

At the sound of Chris's voice, Adam stopped his stare at Sally and looked over at Chris. Adam smiled and just nodded. Chris knew Adam was a little questioning about girls especially since his divorce with Alannah, but this was no way to treat a girl. Adam would soon open up to Sally, but it was just a matter of time.

"Well Adam, what did you want?"

"I was wondering if you were going to hang with us tonight. It's in my room. Pizza, movies, just a little hanging out."

"Um…I don't want to leave Sally alone, we'll hang next time."

"Chris, don't worry about me. You can go; I'm too much of a burden already."

"She can come to if she wants," Adam said at the same time Sally did.

"Ok then it's settled, Sally will go to. Yeah Sally?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great, it's at 6."

"Okay, we'll be there."

Adam walked out the door. He wasn't really looking forward to seeing Sally there, but he already offered. It might make up for his bluntness at first. He walked back to his room and decided to take a shower. You could always prepare early for an event.

It was 4 and Chris was rushing Sally around to finish getting ready. He was determined for her to go. They finished getting ready at around 5:30. Sally was dressed in one of the special occasion dress she bought earlier at the mall. She was wearing a turquoise stone-aged dress that went to her knees that was frilly on the bottom. She finished it off with 3 inch silver heels. Chris dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He was dressing casual while Sally dressed like she was going to a party. Chris laughed when he saw Sally. It was only a time to hang out and she was dressed all beautiful.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Well, don't you dress like this when you meet other people?"

"Not all the time," Chris replied. "This is only a casual gathering. You don't have to look all pretty."

"Well, I normally dress like this so I'll stay like this."

"I guess if you like it I can't stop you. Let's go."

"Okay, right behind you."

They arrived at the room at 5:40. 20 minutes before the gathering starts. When they arrived, Adam was dressed just like Chris, laid back. Adam gave Sally a confused stare and then glanced to Chris. Chris shrugged and they walked in.

"Hey Chris, we need to go get drinks and stuff. The pizza is going to arrive soon."

"Alright, we'll be back," Chris said to Sally.

"But what am I going to do here all alone?"

"Well…Randy is going to be here soon," Adam said.

"Okay…"

They left leaving Sally all alone in Adam's and Randy's room. A little while later, a handsome guy walked in wearing a suit. It looked like she wasn't the only one dressed up. The guy smirked at her.

"What are you doing in my room? If you want a piece of me, you can come back later. My friends are about to arrive."

Sally laughed, "I'm not here for you. Adam left me here all alone. He left with Chris."

His smirk left. He couldn't let her have one up on him, "Why are you dressed like that then?"

"I can ask you the same thing."

"Well, I just came back from a meeting and this is my room. I still have time to change."

"Well, I feel comfortable in this. I normally dress like this, so I'm used to this."

"So you're a party girl?"

"No, I attend gatherings, that is what I'm supposed to do."

"What you're supposed to do? What are you some kind of princess?"

Her eyes got wide. Did he figure her out? She was going to respond when the door opened. She looked to the door and in walked Adam and Chris. They were carrying the pizza and the drinks. She noticed that all the drinks were alcoholic. She was always to obey the rule and not drink before she was able to. Normally, people would get her a club soda. She didn't let any of this show. She would go and get something for her to drink later.

"So you met Randy? Good," Adam said.

"Yeah…I met him."

"Well, if you know my name, don't I get to know yours?" Randy asked.

"Maybe if you're lucky you'll get it," Sally replied.

* * *

**After Thought:** Well, now you finished the third chapter. How did you guys like it? Any suggestions? Compliments are always welcomed. Please Review. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Sally.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**shinebright-starlight:** I thought i corrected that, but thanks for correcting me. And thanks for the review.

**Roh:** Thanks for the review!

**litachk9:** Thanks for the review!

**Note:** I'm so sorry about that little blunder i had. I hope it doesn't happen again. I guess no writing two stories in the same night for me again. Well, thanks for those that stick with the story. I write for you guys. So keep the review coming

* * *

Randy laughed and walked to his room. He would have to change before other people came, he didn't want to be the only one dressed up. But then he remembered, Sally was dressed in a beautiful dress. He could stay in his suit and save her a little embarrassment. He thought about it for a while and made up his mind. 

The guests were starting to arrive. Sally had gone back out and met up with Chris. He was right, no one was going to dress like that and she looked like the fool. Randy at first was dressed up, but now he went to change. She wished that he didn't change. Speaking of Randy, where was he? He should have been done changing by now.

"Hey Adam, where's Randy?" A 5'11 blonde girl asked.

"I don't know, last I saw him he was going to change in his room."

After he said that, Randy emerged from his room. He was still wearing his suit. He looked towards Sally and smiled, she smiled back. She was grateful that he decided not to change. He didn't seem like the nice guy though; when they first met he was all cocky and arrogant. He now actually seemed like he cared for someone other then himself when he made this action. Randy and Sally's little moment was broken when the blonde girl at first went next to Randy. She was very cheerful and seemed to like Randy a lot from the way she looked at him.

"Hey Randy, I've been looking for you," she said.

"Hey Stacy, what's up?"

"Nothing really, just waiting until Adam pops in the movie."

"o0o…um…I have to talk to someone, so I'll talk to you later."

"She was a little disappointed but didn't make it evident, "Alright then, I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can sit together while watching the movie."

"Maybe," with that he walked away towards Sally.

Stacy watched as he walked to Sally. She was envious of Linda and she was never envious of anything before. She would have to do something, this girl was new and already she was stepping on her territory. She watched with a disgusted face as Randy talked with Sally.

"Hey, am I lucky yet?"

Sally giggled and turned around, "I don't know, are you."

"Well, let me see. Do you have a name?"

Sally smiled, "Of course I do."

"Well, can I have it?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Only if you let."

"Well, only if you can guess it."

"Then you have to give me a hint."

"Fine, only one though. My name has an A in it."

"Hey, that isn't nice. It can take me forever; many names have the letter A in it."

"Well, I suggest you get started then," with that she walked away.

Randy watched her walk away with a smile. This girl was really making him work. Most girls would adore him; this girl doesn't even seem to know who she is. As he thought about it, he wanted to know everything about her. Where did she come from? Who were her parents? What's her name? How old is she? Did she have a boyfriend? What was she into? All the basics and more. He hoped that he would be seeing more of her.

"Hey Sally, you having a good time?"

"Yeah Chris, the best in a while," she said while looking elsewhere.

"I'm glad to hear it. Are you ok? You seem a little dazed."

She looked to Chris and smiled, "I've never been better."

"Well, here's a key card. I don't know if I'll see you when you want to get back. Whenever you want to leave, just go."

"Alright."

"Bye then," Chris said.

"Bye," she said as Chris started to walk away. "Hey Chris, thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it."

She walked around a little more and the girl who was talking to Randy at first stopped her. She didn't look to happy and it seemed like she hated Sally. Sally just looked at her with confusion while she glared back. Sally was about to leave but she stopped her before she could have left.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Excuse me," Sally replied.

"You think you can just skip into this wrestling world and just have a cake walk. You're stepping into my territory, and it isn't nice to step into it. Whatever I want, I'll get. You just so happen to be in my way. I'll stop at nothing to get him."

"Wait, first of all wrestling? Second of all, who are you talking about?"

"Yeah, don't act all clueless. All these people here are famous. We're all wrestlers. Then you, a no one, come in here and think you dominate this place. And to top it all off, you steal Randy away from me."

"I didn't steal him from you…"

Stacy cut her off, "Well, all that flirting, that's my specialty. You come in here dress like that so that people will notice you. Well, you got another thing going for you, I'll be the only one noticed around here. So stay out of my way," she said before walking away.

Sally watched with disgust. Normally she wouldn't hate someone. Hate was such a strong word, but it was right for Stacy. She barges up to Sally and demands stuff. She also called her a nobody, if only Stacy knew. Sally could have told Stacy off but she couldn't, she couldn't risk everything. She thought back to Stacy's words, a_ll these people are famous. _The truth was she never knew they were famous. How was it possible that she wanted to escape the attention, but all she did was run into another one. She just hoped no one knew who she was.

* * *

**After thought:** Gosh Stacy is so mean! Basically i'm making her the meanie because I don't believe in her whole miss sweatheart character. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Sally.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Aph-Roh:** Hehe...i'm glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, Stacy is just as mean as Trish's character. Thanks for the review.

**Jennifer:** o0o...thanks. I did know that but iono i just didn't put it in. I guess i'll put that in from now on. Are you fromEngland? I want to visit theresomeday.Thanks for the review.

**shinebright-starlight:** I know, i swear i changed it though! Hehe...thanks for the review.

**RKOs My Hero:** Thanks for the review.

**litachk9:** Hehe...well i dont really know when...they might not (hm...) but if they do i don't think i'd tell you just yet, don't want to kill the story now do i? hehe...thanks for the review.

**Note:** I'm sure this time I didn't make any mistakes. I looked it over twice. Last time, i did submit the one that had the corrections but it didn't seem to change. Well, on with the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"Hey, you walked away before I could even guess your name." 

Sally turned, "I didn't really think you were that patient."

"For you, I'd wait forever."

"Trying to charm me to give you my name."

"Is it working?"

"A little, so I heard that you were a wrestler."

"You didn't know before?"

"No, I didn't know anything before. This one girl came up to me and just went on a frenzy."

"o0o yea…do I know the person?"

"You should, she thinks I'm stealing you from her."

"Who was she?"

"The girl you were talking to earlier, the blonde one."

"You mean Stacy? She couldn't do that. She's too nice."

"Well, she may be nice to you, but she sure wasn't welcoming to me."

"She probably thought you were using us for fame or something."

"I wish that was all. Anyway, I feel tired now; I'm just going to leave. If you see Chris could you tell him that I already left back?"

"Which Chris?"

"Chris Irvine."

"Sure I'll tell him, after I walk you back to your room."

"You should stay here; it's sort of like your party. It'll be rude."

"You trying to get rid of me?"

"I would never want to get rid of you; you're too fun to play with."

"Then it's settled, I'll walk you to your room."

She tried to decline but he wouldn't allow it. So she gave up and let him walk her back. They made small talk while walking. From far away, it looked like two people in lust. They were talking, laughing, and enjoying each others presence.

"So this is your room? Are you sure, or are you trying to make me leave you alone."

Sally slid her keycard through and it blinked green, "I'm sure it's mine."

"Okay, I guess its goodnight then?"

"Yeah, goodnight."

"I hope to see you around," he said before turning to walk away.

"Hey," she called and he turned around. "The name is Sally."

He smiled, "Goodnight Sally."

"Goodnight," she said and then walked through the door.

She shut the door and smiled. She was starting to develop some sort of feeling for this guy. She walked to her luggage in a sort of gliding movement and then glided to the restroom to get ready. She changed into her pajamas and glided onto bed. She pulled the blanket over herself and laid there for a while. She thought back to the events of tonight and thought to herself _maybe I can be my normal self after all. _She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

She awoke the next morning a little confused. She smiled after a while; she remembered how she was here and everything. She just wondered if it was actually real. She looked over to her left and saw Chris sleeping. The least she could do was buy him some breakfast. So she got up, went to the washroom and got ready for the day ahead of her. She dressed in another dress and left the room. She left a note on the table telling him to stay put and that she would be right back.

She reached the hotel restaurant and shook her head. She forgot she didn't know what Chris liked. She sighed in frustration and was about to turn and move when someone was in her way. She was a little frustrated and she didn't need this person in her way. When she looked up, she smiled. What are the odds of him being here?

"Not a good morning?" He asked.

"Well, if you know what Chris likes, it would be a good morning."

"Pancakes and sausage," he replied.

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Okay then, good morning."

"Good morning."

"What are you doing buying Chris's food anyways? He's a grown boy; he knows how to buy food."

"Inquisitive aren't we? Well, I figured it's the least I could do for him, he's still sleeping."

"But the guys are supposed to buy the lady's food."

"Well, let's just keep it to ourselves then."

She moved up on the line and placed her order. When she was about to pay, he held out his hand with a bill already. She turned and looked at him. All he did was smile back.

"You didn't have to do that Randy."

"Well, I wanted to. I guess you could say this is me welcoming you."

"Thanks then. It's very sweet of you."

When she was walking away, he followed. She gave him a look of confusion and asked, "Aren't you going to get something to eat?"

"Wasn't hungry."

She smiled, "o0o…you just wanted to see me. How sweet."

"Yup, I just had to see you again."

"Well, I'm flattered but this is my stop. Thanks again."

"No problem," he said as he was walking away.

"Hey Randy," Sally said while he was walking away. Randy turned and Sally walked up to him. She tiptoed up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks again."

He smiled, "If buying you breakfast gets me that, I wonder what dinner will get me."

"You'll just have to see. I hope to see you around," she said before disappearing behind the door.

"Yeah, you'll bet I'll see," Randy said to himself.

* * *

**After thought:** The chapter is finally over. Yay...Boo? It has been hectic for me. I had many projects, many tests, websites, and everything to do. My clubs are starting to go full throttle with events, so i have to take charge on some. I hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry if it wasn't updated as fast as you guys wanted it to be. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Always going to be the same.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**missEDroh:** Thanks for the review!

**Sunny Smile:** Thanks for the sweet review! Yeah, when you want to make a joint fic just tell me.

**Jennifer:** Right now, i don't have much time but they will be longer. It's so cool that you live in England.I want to visit there one day, maybe in a year or so. Thanks for the review.

**Shiyu-Inuyasha:** Thanks for the review!

**Note:** Nothing really to say, so i'll just say this. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Yeah, you'll bet I'll see," Randy said to himself. 

Sally walked inside and saw the bathroom door close and the water running. She went over to the table and set the food down. She went over to her bed and sat down waiting for Chris to emerge from the bathroom. She started drifting off into thoughts.

A few minutes later Chris walked out of the bathroom smelling pancakes and sausages. He looked out and saw Sally staring into space deep into her thoughts. He watched as her lips curled up to a smile. He laughed and Sally snapped out of her daze.

"How long have you been standing there!"

"Not long, just enough to see you smiling. Did you buy all the food?"

"Not exactly, I wanted to buy it but Randy wouldn't let. He bought it."

"Seems like someone has a little crush on you."

She smiled, "You think?"

He saw her happiness at the mention of Randy, "Yeah…anyone would be a fool not to like you."

"I've never done this though."

"What, you mean date? It's real easy."

"No," she was about to talk but stopped herself. She was about to tell him something that might just ruin everything. "It's just different."

Chris saw the reluctance to tell him what was on her mind, but he contented with that. "Well if you want, I can help you with whatever you need help on."

"Well that's very nice of you but it doesn't…I can't…you don't…it's kind of a one person sort of thing. It's just one thing that I can or cannot do, and I guess that's really up to me."

"Okay, but my offer is still out there if you need it."

"Thanks Chris."

"Well, now that that's out of the way, ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Well, I kind of have an autograph signing today. If you don't want to go I'm sure you can hang with somebody."

"I don't know anybody here though," she finished when a knock was heard at the door.

Chris went to answer it and found Adam on the other side. He smiled, and allowed Adam to enter. "Hey Sally, if you don't want to go you can always stay with Adam. You guys are acquainted."

Sally looked over at Adam, he had a confuse expression on his face. She really didn't want to go and bug Chris at work, but she didn't think Adam would like her presence either. She didn't know what to do.

"Um…I don't think Adam would like that very much."

"Sure Adam would like some company, huh Adam?"

Adam looked at Chris with shock in his eyes, but he knew he would regret it if he didn't allow her to stay with him, "Yeah she can stay."

Sally saw the exchanged Adam and Chris had but didn't say otherwise, "okay, I'll stay with Adam."

"Great, so I'll leave you two to it. I have to go; I'm going to be running late."

Chris left Adam and Sally all alone in his hotel room. There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before Adam spoke up. He didn't really hate the girl; he just didn't really trust her yet. He wanted to like her for Chris's sake, but it would take time.

"Um…do you want to stay here and wait for me or come with me while I change and then we can go out or something."

"I'll wait here."

"Okay, suit yourself. I'll be back in around a half hour. Bye."

She said her farewell and went to lie down on the bed. Five minutes pass and she needed to go and get ready before Adam arrived. She thought of this as punishment, she was stuck with the meanest guy ever! He didn't seem to like her, but he knew nothing about her. No one knew much about her.

She got dressed in a pink spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees. She put a touch of make-up on and tried to find her pink heels. She remembered that she had to leave it at home and decided on wearing pink flip-flops. She sprayed a little perfume on and looked at herself one more time before a knock came at the door.

Adam just finishes taking a shower and went to get dressed. He was going to dress in jeans and a t-shirt but went and found a suit thinking it would make Sally feel better. She seemed to dress like she had all the money in the world. A regular hangout and she went and wore a dress. He walked out to the living room and sat down for a while before he had to go and meet up with Sally.

Randy walked into his hotel suite and saw Adam sitting down. He wondered why Adam was all dressed up on a day they didn't have work. He laughed and assumed that Adam had a date.

"Hey Adam, who's the lucky girl?"

"What?"

"You're all dressed up. You normally just wear jeans. So who is the lucky girl and how is she making you wear that suit?"

"o0o…I'm just hanging around with Sally in a bit."

Randy's smile left his face. Did he just hear Adam say Sally? "Sally, the one that was here yesterday?"

* * *

**After thought:** Wow! What's going to happen now? Adam is going to be hanging out with Sally! How's Randy feeling about that? Anyways, review and i'll put up the next chapter. The more review, the more inspiration I get to write. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Always going to be the same I think.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**shinebright-starlight:** Thanks for the review!

**litachk9:** Hehe...Thanks for reviewing. I hope he plugs back the computer soon!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha:** Thanks for the review!

**Note:** Aww...so less reviews? I'm sad. o0o well,I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please please please review becauseI love reading feedbacks, even if its little. I just love reviews period.

* * *

"Yeah that one, why?"

"No reason, why are you the one that's hanging around with her, isn't Chris…" he said before getting interrupted.

"Chris has an autograph session today. She doesn't know much people and Chris made me hang out with her. I guess it's a good thing because it seems like she is going to be staying with him for a while. Might as well try to accommodate her."

"You know if you don't want to hang with her, I'll do it. I have a free day, nothing else to do."

Adam looked at Randy skeptically, "Chris won't be too happy with me if I bail on her so I have to do it."

"Well, technically you aren't bailing on her because you found a replacement."

Adam was confused, why was Randy being so persistent. "Um…it's ok. I'm just going to go right now. I already told her I'd be there. Can't keep a girl waiting for to long."

Adam left the door and Randy went after him. No way were they going to have a date, not if Randy could help it. Sally opened the door and smiled. She certainly didn't know that he would be here. Adam stood there looking at her. She didn't really look to bad, she was pretty maybe even more so then Trish Stratus. His thoughts were broken when he heard Sally speak.

"Hey Adam, Randy."

"Hey, you look nice," Adam said.

"You look gorgeous," Randy said.

Sally blushed. Since when did Adam change personalities? He never gave her a compliment before. She was caught up in her thoughts while Randy and Adam were exchanging looks. Adam had no idea why Randy was here and Randy couldn't believe that Adam had just complimented a girl.

"You ready to go Sally?" Adam asked.

She snapped out of her daze, "Yeah is Randy going with us?"

"No," Adam replied.

"Yes," Randy said at the same time Adam did.

"Um…ok," she said with a forced laugh.

"He's not going," Adam repeated.

"Yes I am," Randy replied.

They kept at it like children until Sally said, "Maybe it's better if you do what you have to do today Randy."

Randy looked to Sally shocked, she was encouraging this "date". "Are you serious?"

"Maybe I'll talk to you later?" She questioned.

Randy shook his head and left, he couldn't believe that some chick had pick Adam over him. He was so much better then Adam. _She was totally flirting with me this morning and then she goes and turns around pushing me away? What the heck is that? And most of all, she chose Adam! Adam! What's so special about him? Does she like him or something? Does he like her? _Then he paused. _Do I like her?_

Adam and Sally were still standing at the door of her hotel room. Adam was indeed shocked that she picked him over Randy. Randy and Sally seemed to have a thing going on, but now Adam didn't think so. But one thing he could be proud of was he beat Randy Orton.

Sally was standing there in shock of what she did. She sort of liked Randy, but she really wanted to see if there was a side of Adam that he never really showed. She wanted to see if Chris was right about Adam since she was going to be staying with them for a while. Chris and Adam seem to be really good friends and if she was friends with Chris she would have to at least be friends with Adam too right? Or had she just made a big mistake? They ended up going to a park and walked around. They made a few idle chat and got to know each other better.

"So how old are you?"

"20," Sally said.

"Wow, you're still young. Compared to you, I feel like a grandpa."

"How old are you," she asked with a giggle.

"31," he stated.

"Wow, 11 years of difference."

"Yeah, so favorite hobby?"

"Running track, basketball, and can't forget shopping."

"You don't look like the sporty type."

"Looks can always deceive. I don't get to play basketball, my mom would never permit me to play it, so most of the time I just watch it wishing I was able to play. The only thing close to sport she let me do was track. I guess she thought there was no real danger in running, plus it keeps me in shape."

Adam laughed, "Most girls don't like running, and I'm surprised you do."

"Again, looks can deceive."

"Indeed they can."

"So what are your favorite hobbies?"

"Wrestling is my main one, baseball, most of the sports."

They went on and on getting to know each other. Sally warmed up to Adam and Adam found himself liking this young girl. She had a great personality and it seemed that she abided by the rules. She seemed to be the perfect girl to fall for, but did he really know everything about her or just the basics?

* * *

**After thought:** I guess they're warming up to each other. Hm...i wonder what will happen. Well, sorry about not having too many twists and turns yet, but I will totally get to making one. So, again PLEASE review. I love reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I believe it is still the same.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**shinebright-starlight:** Thanks for the review!

**Miss.Ed:** WoW! Special thanks to you! I had a good smile from all your reviews. Thank you. It really made my day. Sorry about the short chapters, i'm just busy sometime. I hope i don't kill you. Then i would have a frown on my face instead of a smile.

**litachk9:** Hehe...They do sound good together don't they. Stirs up some imagination in my head. Thanks for the review!

**Note:** Sorry that this chapter is shorter then others. I just have a lot to do with elections for clubs right now. I hope you guys aren't too mad with me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. o0o...if it'll make you feel better, you could go read my other story. It just had a huge twist.

* * *

They went and ate before going back to the hotel. They walked into the hotel laughing. They had enjoyed one another company's more then they thought they would be able to. Adam walked Sally up to her room and stood there.

"So I guess its good bye?"

"I guess so. I had fun today. You were great," Sally said.

"I had fun too. So I guess I'll be going. Bye."

"Hey Adam," Sally said as he was walking away. He turned. "Thanks for today," she said while walking up to him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Sally walked into the room and saw Chris running towards the bed. She laughed at his attempt of trying to hide his curiosity. He sat at the bed with an angelic face on. All Sally could do was laugh more.

"Hey Chris, had fun eavesdropping?"

"Yes. Do you like him? He seems to be accepting you now."

"He was nice," she said with a smile.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing," she said as she walked to the restroom.

Adam smiled as he walked to his room. Surely this day had changed his opinion on Sally. She wasn't like the other girls he had dealt with before, she was different. He opened the door to his room and there sitting on a chair looking at the door was Randy. _Man, this guy needs to find something to do. _

"Randy, don't you have something to do?"

"I told you I had a free day," he bluntly responded.

"Well you could have done something better then staring at the door."

"What's your deal with her anyway?" Randy randomly asked.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb Adam. You aren't that blonde. What's the deal with you and Sally?"

"Nothing, Chris just…"

"Yeah, and you listen to everything Chris says."

"What's your deal man? I mean, what's the deal with you and this girl? Do you like her or something?"

"No," he quickly said.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about. Everything is fine and dandy," Adam said as he walked to the restroom.

Randy sat there thinking. If he didn't like her, then there really was nothing to worry about. Why was he caring so much? Maybe because the fact that Adam might have gotten a girl that didn't want him or was it really the fact that he was just not admitting his true feelings?

Chris had arrived back at the hotel. He saw Sally singing and dancing around in a dress. He figured that she had a good day with Adam and maybe the tension that was there between them would soon be gone. He stood there watching her until she had noticed he was there.

"Hey Chris," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Looks like someone is happy," he replied.

"I guess you could say that," she smiled.

"Are you going somewhere," he asked while she was dancing and putting on her makeup.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"To dinner."

"By yourself?"

"No."

"With Randy?"

"No."

"With Adam?"

She faced him and smile, "yes."

"You and Adam? Are you guys together or something? Did I miss something while I was gone?"

"No, we just had a good time while you were gone and he asked me out to dinner."

"Well, what about Randy?"

"What about him?"

"Didn't you like him?"

She shrugged, "I don't know." She really didn't want to think about it anymore so when Chris tried to speak she cut him off, "I'm going to be leaving soon so I have to finish getting ready."

Chris was about to protest but allowed this conversation to stop. At least his best friend and his new friend were going to be getting along. That's what he wanted wasn't it? He was the one who pushed them to spend some time together.

Chris heard a knock at the door and opened it. Adam was in a suit and he looked like he actually got ready for this dinner. Maybe Adam liked her. Well, there really wasn't anything Chris could do from this point on, all he could do was watch.

"Hey Adam"

"Hey Chris"

"So a date with Sally huh? I thought you didn't like her."

"Well, she's actually pretty cool. I enjoyed her company."

"So what are you guys now, an item?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll find out by tonight."

"Isn't that a short amount of time? Shouldn't you wait a little longer?"

"There's no fun if you wait."

"Ready," Sally said as she went to the door.

"Bye Chris," Adam said with a smile.

"Bye Chris," Sally said.

Chris looked at Adam with disbelief, "Bye."

* * *

**After thought:** Sorry! I'm really sorry about the length. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own no one except Sally.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Aph-Roh:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Reema:** Thanks for the review!

**OxCandyXBabyxO:** I like Adam too! Thanks for the review.

**Miss Ed:** Yeah...Adam is sexy! I hope your schedule and my schedule cools down soon. Thanks for the review.

**Note:** Ok...guys I am so sorry about the really long wait and the length of this chapter. A few more weeks and i'll have enough time to write a sufficient enough amount with a not so long waiting period. Please review and thanks for your patience.

* * *

They finished their dinner and decided on walking around before going back to the hotel. It was a nice peaceful day so Adam drove them to the beach. Adam got out of the car while Sally took off her shoes and left them in there. They walked a little before Adam reached over to Sally's hand and entwined them with his. All Sally did was look at their jointed hands and smile.

They walked for a little while more taking the beautiful surroundings in. On their walk back towards the car Adam asked, "What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend, friends with benefits, just friends?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what do you want us to be?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do you want to know what I want us to be?"

She nodded and he continued, "I want us to be a couple. I like you, do you like me?"

She stopped and gazed up to his sparkling green eyes. In the darkness his eyes were illuminated, they looked so pretty. She felt like she was in a trance and again she nodded.

"Then we're a couple?"

She shook her head and snapped out of her daze, "I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"I don't know about this. My mom, she would never allow this."

"Is it my age or something?"

"No, it's much more complex than that. There are just so many things you don't know about me."

"Well let me know. She isn't here, she can't stop you. It's your life, live it how you want to. Nothing bad will come of this." She nodded and he smiled, "So we are one?"

Again, she nodded, "Nothing bad will happen right? You promise?"

"I promise," he said as they again started to walk back.

They arrived back at the hotel and suddenly Adam didn't like that Sally was sharing a room with Chris. He trusted Chris and all and knew that he wouldn't ever do anything, but he wanted Sally to himself, he didn't want to share her. "When we get to the next hotel, please don't share a hotel with Chris anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll share one."

"Share a room together? But I like sharing a room with Chris. He's nice and funny. I like being near him."

"Please."

"I guess I'll talk it over with Chris."

"Thanks," he said as they arrived at Chris's hotel room door. She didn't remember their hands being entwined and let go to open the door when Adam slightly tugged her wrist and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. Sally pulled away and quickly opened the door and with a bye she shut it.

She bypassed Chris and went to her bed. Never ever had she kissed a guy before. Her mother absolutely had forbidden it. She was supposed to date and kiss when the right PRINCE came along. How was she going to get herself out of this jam? Adam was neither a prince nor a respectable man that her parents would be content with. She certainly put herself in a position this time.

Adam stood staring at the door from shock. Had he done something to offend her? All he did was give her a little kiss. Maybe he really didn't know her that well after all.

* * *

**After Thought: **Again, sorry for the length and the wait. Please review. And onlysix more weeks until my schedule clears up a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own no one except Sally.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Roh:** Thanks for the sweet review!

**Shinebright-Starlight:** Thanks for the review!

**Miss Ed:** I totally agree with you that Adam is yummy. Let's kill Lita together. That little S. Hehe. Thanks for the review.

**Roxxy1984:** Thanks so much for the really sweet review. I'm glad you're starting to like Edge.

**litachk9:** Yeah...whose better? Hehe...Anyways...thanks for the sweet review!

**XxMinty FreshXx:** Hehe...I'll help you kill Lita but not Edge. I would be on the side to help prevent him from dying. Thanks for the review.

**natzchaingang:** Thanks for the awesome review!

**Note:** Finally an update! Haha...yeah, you guys spared me my life thus the chapter is up. I hope you guys aren't disappointed. I'll defnitely have to put a twist in soon. My other story already had one so it's only right for this one to be getting one soon to. Anyways, thanks again for the awesome review guys! And keep them up, they make my day.

* * *

The next day Sally awoke and saw Chris walking around packing stuff. Chris looked over and saw that Sally was awake.

"Hey sleepy head."

Sally smiled, "We leaving?"

"Yeah, you have three hours. So hurry up, you still have to shower and pack."

"Okay," Sally said as she took some clothes and went to the restroom.

"Hey Sally," Chris started. "What happened with you and Adam yesterday?"

She walked out holding a toothbrush, "I don't really know."

Chris was persistent though, "Well what happened before you came in. You seemed pretty distant. Something bothering you?"

"Not really. You don't need to worry about it."

Chris wanted to know but she would tell him on her own time. "Alright, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here."

"Thanks…now I'll get back to getting ready."

Chris laughed and went back to packing. He would eventually find out the mystery about her. "o0o…I forgot to tell you, we'll be leaving with Randy and Adam."

Sally didn't hear him; she was already in the shower with the water running. She walked out after finishing her shower and saw that Chris wasn't there. He left a note saying that he'd be back when they were about to go and to pack while he was gone. She crumpled the paper and started her packing. It didn't take long considering she didn't have much except the bags of clothes Chris had bought for her. She still had time so she decided to pack some in her suitcase.

Chris walked in with Adam and Randy following right behind.

"About…" Sally cut herself off as she looked towards the door.

Adam smiled as he walked over to Sally and put his arms around her shoulders. Randy and Chris raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

"Did we miss something?" Randy asked.

"Yeah…"Chris asked.

"We should be going, we'll be late," Sally replied while walking out of the room.

"Which ones are hers Chris?" Adam asked.

Chris points to Sally's luggage and Adam carried them and followed after her. He fell into step with her and slowed into her pace. He looked over and saw her looking at the floor.

"Hey…no one can see your pretty face if you're looking down."

Sally looked over at Adam, "If they looked you'd probably break them in half."

Adam smiled, "Yeah…I would, but if you look down I can't see your pretty face."

"Well if they don't get to see, maybe you shouldn't either," Sally smiled and hastened her steps.

Adam laughed carelessly, "o0o no…, you don't get away from me that easily missy."

Sally laughed as Adam snaked his free arm around her waist. Sally tried to wriggle free but Adam turned her around to face him. Their faces were inches…centimeters…millimeters from touching.

"Are we interrupting something?" Randy said.

Sally jumped while Adam sighed. They both turned to look at Chris and Randy. Although Chris only looked confused, Randy looked like he was about to kill someone. Sally tried to hide her face in Adam's chest. _This is so embarrassing._

"No, nothing," Adam replied.

Randy stepped up, "It sure doesn't look like nothing."

Adam's face faltered, "What are you trying to say Orton?"

"Maybe if you guys wanted to be all over each other you guys should get a room."

Sally gasped as Adam got angered and dropped her luggage, "She's my girlfriend, I'll do whatever I want with her whenever I want."

Everyone was shocked at his comment. Randy and Chris because of the girlfriend part, and Sally because of the meaning. He made it seem like she was his property. Sally got out of Adam's hold and took her luggage from the floor where Adam had dropped it earlier on. She quickly walked away, she didn't know where she was going but she wasn't going to be controlled by anyone, not anymore.

Randy smirked, "Smooth Adam, real smooth."

Chris shook his head and ran after Sally with his luggage. He ran out the hotel door and looked around. Sally was sitting at a bench with her head in her hands. Did Adam just think of her as an object? Was she just a_ thing_ to him? Was he just going to use her and then dump her?

"Hey, you okay?" Chris asked.

Sally looked up with tear-stained eyes, "Is Adam normally like that?"

Chris felt bad, he hate seeing ladies cry, "I don't think he's normally like this. He's normally cool and laid back. He'll most likely apologize later."

"Yeah…but even if he apologizes, will he act like that again?"

Chris was about to answer but Adam and Randy had just walked over. Sally tore her eyes away from Chris and looked to Randy then to Adam. Randy had a look of triumph yet concern. Adam just had a look of regret.

* * *

**After Thought:** So that really isn't a good place to leave it at. Not really much suspense or anything. But anyways, please review.


End file.
